


What was missing

by EternalFlameBaby



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, I like this, M/M, Marshall's song, May be some gay later, Mostly just a one-shot, Suicide Attempt, What was missing episode, angry!gumball, definitely some gay later, depressed!marshall, idk - Freeform, the prince can really hold a grudge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFlameBaby/pseuds/EternalFlameBaby
Summary: The "What was missing" episode but with Fionna and Cake instead. A little different. A lot different.





	1. Something Missing

It was a nice day in Ooo. The sun was shining on green grass, birds chirped happily, and the Ice Queen wasn't junking up people's biz. Fionna was kneeling next to the old wooden couch in what appeared to be the living room.

"Cake? BMO?" Fionna called out, listening closely. Once she realized she was alone, she lifted the ragged couch cushions, revealing a small wad of pink gum. Holding the gum in her hands, she crawled up onto the couch and sat down. Fionna touched the pink lump to her face and smiled.

"Hey girl! Whatcha doing?" Cake shouted suddenly as she and BMO jumped out from behind the sofa. Fionna jumped and frowned at the cat.

"Ugh, dude!" She yelled unhappily. Cake sat down next to her.

"Don't worry baby." Cake explained calmly, "We won't tell anybody about the private time you spend with your wad of Prince Gumball's hair."

"You guys knew?" Fionna asked shyly. Her pale cheeks flushed with color. Cake's face turned serious.

"Fionna, we're roommates. Which is why I'm gonna share my beloved keepsake." A smile formed on Cake's face and her eyes twinkled happily, "With you!" Cake moved off of the couch and slid to the floor next to the stove. The feline lifted one of the floor planks and pulled out a small, pink blanket. "Ba ba da ba! My old baby blanket!" Fionna started to smile. Suddenly, a door started to form in the room. It was attached to nothing, simply hovering in the center of the room. As Fionna started walking towards it, the red door sprang open, and a large green humanoid figure jumped out, humming. He limbs were bent at unnatural angles and ge had a blue duffle bag on his back and a hat similar to the door he just jumped out of.

"Who are you?" Fionna asked warily from the couch, the wad of hair still in her hand. The creature hummed out its response before pushing Cake to the ground and grabbing the blanket from her paws. Fionna clenched her fists and snarled at the strange figure. Still humming, the thing snatched Gumball's hair from Fionna and took BMO's controller. Then it threw a key on the ground, and the key became a door. The creature made a noise in farewell before diving into the door head first.

"Come on!" Fionna said quickly to BMO and Cake, running towards the door. As they jumped through, they witnessed the creature pluck a small toy from the hands of a candy child. When the child started to cry, Fionna ran past it.

"I'll get your kid back, toy!" Fionna shouted, still running to try and catch the theif as Cake and BMO were close behind. The creature threw a key up in the air, and sure enough, a door sprang up there, too far up to reach. The thief jumped up to the portal with ease.

"That guy must do crazy sit-ups." Cake said in awe, before stretching Fionna, BMO, and herself through the magical door. This time the door led them to the candy castle. Fionna could see the creature running away as Prince Gumball chased after it.

"Get back here, you Door Lord!" Gumball yelled as the creature escaped through yet another door, "You butt!" With the door still open, Fionna ran up to it.

"Come on, Gumball!"

"Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked while he followed Fionna, Cake, and BMO through the door. When the four friends looked at their surroundings, they noticed that they were in Marshall Lee's house, in the kitchen. Marshall Lee's grunts could be heard from the next room, and it sounded like he was fighting someone off. When the four vistors walked out of the kitchen, they could see Marshall Lee swinging his axe guitar at the Door Lord, but to no avail. The Door Lord dodged the weapon with ease and created another door. When he opened this one, the sunlight blasted from it and started to burn Marshall's skin. Hissing, he fell to the the ground as the Door Lord escaped.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna said worriedly, running close to the vampire, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Marshall drawled out, pressing a hand to his face.

"Don't worry! We'll get him!" Fionna proclaimed. She crawled through the door with her friends close behind. The Door Lord was rushed to create a very large door, with no lock, but incantations carved into its stone setting. As soon as he entered, the door shut.

"No! Fionna yelled angrily, pounding her fist on the door. She sighed and let the blonde hair that was sticking out of her hat hang in her eyes. There was a peculiar sound before words started to appear on the door. "What?" Fionna muttered, looking up at the shining letters. "This door shall yield to no command, save for a song from a geniune band." Fionna read aloud. "What is this gribagrab?"

"It's the door of the Door Lord, Fionna. We used to lock them up, but the kept breaking out," Prince Gumball explained, " 'Cause they're Door Lords."

"They broke out because you let them live." Marshall Lee cut in. The vampire king had put on his floppy sun hat and gloves to protect him from the harsh sunlight. Gumball grumbled unhappily at his comment.

"Hmm." Fionna muttered after a moment of thought. "The door said it would open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open as a quintet!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Cake asked, "Because that's an important part of a band's success. Hmph." Cake said, attempting to pull at jerk face at Fionna.

"I know how to get through this door." Marshall said confidently. He began to strum his guitar. "We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Fionna agreed.

"Just keep it cool." Marshall reminded her. "Got that, Prince?" He asked Gumball.

"Hm." Gumball grunted, picking up BMO and taking off his front case. As Gumball started to press buttons and circuits, BMO made noises close to a keyboard.

"Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent." Cake said as she began plucking at her dulcimer. Fionna decided to beatbox to create a rthym. Marshall began singing.

_"La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you will my sound. I'm gonna, drink the red, from your pretty pink face-"_

"Marshall, that's too distasteful!" Gumball interupted.

"Oh, do you not like that?" Marshall asked, floating above Gumball, "Or do you just not like me?!" Fionna and Cake stopped playing to watch Marshall as he continued singing.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god,_  
_Is that what you want me to do?_  
_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_  
_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_  
_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_  
_Am I not sweet enough for you?_  
_Is that why you always avoid me?_  
_That must be such an inconvenience to you, well_

_I'm just your problem,_  
_I'm just your problem,_  
_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_  
_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_  
_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_  
_I'm sorry that I exist_  
_I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_  
_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to? Why do I want to..._  
_I don't have a clue,_  
_I asking you!_  
_Why do I want to?_

_And I guess that's, why_  
_I wanna bury you in the ground._  
_And maybe that's, why_  
_I wanna bury you with me sound!"_

His voice got softer as he neared the end of his song. He dropped his head, allowing his black bangs to cover his face. He didn't notice the other's were staring at him.

_"I'm sorry that it's this way,_  
_But I don't know what else to say._

_Cuz I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to_  
_Push all my friends away._

_Cuz I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm just you're problem._  
_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm just your problem~"_

He trailed off, continuing to strum his axe bass. Behind him, he hadn't even noticed the door had opened until Fionna spoke.

"The door! It's open! Good job Marshall! Let's go!" Her voice ripped the others from their shocked states, and they all ran through the door.

It lead into a large room ,in which, the Door Lord was eating a sandwich and looking over his stolen goods. When he noticed the four angry looking people coming toward him, he lept up.

"Hey Door Lord! Give is back our stuff!" Cake demanded. The Door Lord hummed a long response.

"What's he trying to say?" Fionna asked.

"I totally get it!" Marshall explained, "He may have stolen our treasures-"

Gumball continued, "But in doing so he showed us-"

"That the real treasure is friendship." Cake finished. The Door Lord looked extremeley happy when he knew that they had learned his lesson. That happy looked was wiped off his face, however, by a surprise kick from Fionna. Cake took the Door Lord's bag and handed their belongings back.

"Okay, Fionna. Here's that lock of Gumball's hair you love so much, baby." Cake said as she handed Fionna the pink wad.

"Oh, you." Prince Gumball said when he saw Fionna blush. Fionna gave an embarassed sigh.

"And here's Cakie's blankie!" Cake said happily, holding the blanket close. "Here's your controller, BMO. Marshall Lee, here's your rock shirt." Marshall looked confused.

"Hey, that's not-"

"It's mine!" Prince Gumball interupted, taking back the shirt, his already pink cheeks turning Pinker.

"You... kept the shirt I gave you?" Marshall Lee asked shyly.

"Yeah. It, uh, means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it."

"Dude I wear it all the time! As pajamas." The prince explained, giving Marshall a thumbs up.

"But wait," Fionna cut in, "If that's Gumball's shirt, what are you missing, Marshall Lee?" Marshall's eyes widened slightly as Fionna's face lit up. "Wait a second! You don't have a thing. You just wanted to hang out with us!" Fionna shouted triumphantly.

"No I didn't!" Marshall yelled back.

"No way, you're caught! I figured you out! Haha!"

"I'll kill you!" Marshall threatened, shifting into a monsterous form. They all just laughed.


	2. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball has something to say. 
> 
> Or rather, something to sing.

"Cause I'm just your problem...."   
  
For a guy who prided in being a near genius, Bubba Gumball could not for the life of him figure out what the vampiric male meant by those words. Any of his words from that song, really. The song he sung to defeat the door Lord nearly a month ago. 

 

The song that has been on repeat inside the Candy Prince's head since he'd heard it. 

 

It was a nuisance. He couldn't focus on the paperwork slowly piling up, sleep constantly evaded him in favour of replaying that night over and over, and even the sweetest of pastries he'd make tasted bland, like an apple sucked dry of it's life and colour. 

 

That's exactly what Gumball felt like. Lifeless, gray, shriveled and tossed aside. He never thought anything the vampire king would've ever side would have such an effect on him. It was unnerving to say the least. He never let anyone or anything get under his skin like this, not since……

 

The pink male groaned in despair at the train of thought, slamming shut the oven to cut it off. He fell back into a pink plush chair, staring at the souffle he'd just put in the oven blankly, unseeing. As if on cue, the notes of Marshall's song came drifting back and he scoffed. The vampire thought he was such hot shit all the time and then acted like Gumball was the one with the superiority complex? Yeah well-- well--

 

“You say you'll bury me in the ground?” He asked aloud to no one, standing up from his seat. 

 

“La da da da da~” He mocked the words that floated in his mind before sneering. “And that you'll bury me with your sound?”

 

“You can drink the red from this feverish face, is that all?”

 

He huffed, glaring at his baking materials as if they were Marshall instead of inanimate objects. 

 

“Are you done yet?”

 

He gripped small cup tightly in his pink hands before slinging it at the wall. 

 

“Because I'm TIRED of feeling GUILTY for this!”

 

The shatter of the sugar brought momentary reprieve before, along with Marshall's tune in his head, he began a song of his own. 

 

_ “Is that what people really think about me? _

_ That I'm a god above all of you? _

 

_ I  _ _ never _ _ claimed that all I am was perfect.  _

_ That cannot be further from the truth.” _

 

He heaved a sigh, raking a hand through his spun sugar hair. 

 

_ “Sorry if I seemed malicious,  _

_ but I can sympathize with you.  _

 

_ I know that it hurts when you're lonely, _

_ But I can't take that burden from you. _

 

_ You're not my problem!!” _  He shouted, before forcing himself to calm. 

 

_ “You're your  _ _ own _ _ problem, it's like you've--” _

 

He sucked in a breath, afraid to let the words out into the open for the first time in years. 

 

_ “Forgotten who loves you, and now _

_ What will you say? _

 

_ 'Im just your problem’.” _

 

He sighed again, moving to clean up the shattered glass on the ground. 

 

_ “Now, you wear this defensive attitude.  _

_ And I suggest we talk about what's Eating at you. _

 

_ You're sorry that you exist, _

_ Everyday you  _ _ place _ _ yourself on that blacklist. _

 

_ And I will always be here, _

_ But it's not my battle to save you from you.” _

 

Gumball sighed again as he dumped the remains of the cup into the trash, more wistful than aggravated. 

 

_ “But I still want to.  _

_ Oh, I still want to.  _

 

_ But I must stand and watch-- _

_ We will survive!! _

_ But I still want to…..” _

 

The pink prince finally made his way back into his seat, flopping down like he was completely drained of energy. 

 

_ “I guess that's why you'll bury me in the ground.  _

_ Because I care.  _

 

_ Oh, that's why you'll bury me with your sound.” _

 

He stood again when the timer rang. His souffle was done. 

 

_ “I'm sorry that it's this way,  _

_ But one day you'll finally understand.  _

 

_ And I promise you,  _

_ You can never push me away.” _

 

The last words were mumbled under his breath as he put the finishing touches on his dessert. 

 

_ “And I cannot wait for. _

_ When you say….. _

 

_ When you…..say…..” _

 

“Prince Gumball?” 

 

He turned his head so fast that he heard his neck crack. Grimacing, he faced Peppermint Maid and forced a smile on his face. “Yes?”

 

“The new shipment of fruit filling from the breakfast kingdom; you must come sign off on it.”

 

“Ah, yes. I'll be right there,” He assured her, placing the pastry in the refrigerator on his way out behind her. He paused at the door, frowning as he felt a slight draft. Who opened the kitchen window? The Prince shrugged and followed his loyal made to where the shipment waited--

 

Totally unaware of the stunned vampire that'd been resting on his windowsill the entire time.


	3. Something Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona was plotting and the boys are caught in her web. 
> 
> or, in which Marshall and Gumball are forced to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm sorry if this is terrible. I didn't bother to read through it, what even is a beta reader and I was seriously struggling to format this since I was essentially copying from google docs where I'd actually written it. I promise i'll try harder on the next chapter.
> 
> UPDATE::: I have joined the ranks of authors on tumblr. Give me prompts and shit and remind me to write guys seriously @transandtrashy

Long, gloved hands held the large floppy sunhat in place as Marshall sped through the skies, away from the candy kingdom and the sugary Prince's song. He wasn't sure what it meant, but was he glad that he'd taken the tape recorder with him.

Originally, he planned to record Gumbutt doing or saying something embarrassing but this…..what was on the tape now was much more valuable than anything else Marshall could've found. He didn't noticed he'd flown straight to Fiona's-- well, his treehouse until he nearly knocked the human off her feet.  
Originally, he planned to record Gumbutt doing or saying something embarrassing but this…..what was on the tape now was much more valuable than anything else Marshall could've found. He flew through his open window and up to his bedroom pensively. He absentmindedly closed it behind him, setting the tape recorder on the nightstand and lifting the guitar. As he waited for the tape to rewind, his fingers drifted over the cords of his bass to find the familiar tune. When the tape finished and he the notes correctly, he played it back. He played perfectly in tune with Gumball’s rendition of his own song, still silently in awe of the words that the Prince had spoken while he thought he was alone. He repeated the process over and over, until the tune was ingrained in his mind and he could sing along to Gummy’s words. He lost track of time and days and he continued this, never noticing the tears that had began to stream down his face at some point after the third or fourth repetition.

 

***

 

“Marshall!!!!!!” The human shouted, banging her fist against his front door insistently. She knew the vampire was home, just heard him singing when she jumped off of cake’s back before knocking. The first time her knuckles came into the contact with the mahogany door, all sounds from inside ceased. A bit of scuffling could be heard from inside before Marshall violently swung the door open. He looked like he hadn’t rested well in days (which, knowing him, was quite possibly the case). His black hair was ruffled, like he’d run his hands through it multiple times. His pale cheeks were slightly flushed as he stood there seemingly nervous.

Fionna frowned. How odd. The cocky vampire had never looked so uncertain about anything, and the sight made the blonde adventurer slightly concerned. She shakes her head, knowing that simply asking him what’s wrong would be useless, and instead pushes her way into his house.

“Cake and I are having a movie night tonight at the tree house!! You have to come, no excuses!! We’ll even watch a horror movie just for you,” She says, plopping down on his sofa only to stand up again. She forgot how uncomfortable that thing was. The blonde girl turns her attention back to her vampiric friend, who hasn’t moved from the door since she came inside. In fact, the door itself is still standing wide open, with Marshall staring out at the blue mid-afternoon sky in a daze. Only when Fionna’s fierce feline friend pushes inside the house, complaining about something or another that he didn’t care about, did the vampire seem to regain his senses.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah sure. I’ll be there. Is anyone else coming?” he asked as he floated towards Fionna. The adventurer was still watching him critically, but seemed to push her worry aside for now.

 

“We haven’t asked anyone else yet. We were just on the way to ask LSP.”

The vampire nodded, scratching absently at his unruly black hair. “Alright. Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

Satisfied, Fionna nodded and hopped on the back of her faithful companion Cake. “Bring your Axe Bass, we’re gonna jam later, K?” She called out as Cake stretched her legs and began walking away.

Marshall yelled back an affirmative before shutting his front door and leaning against it with a sigh. Half of him hoped the Pink Prince would be there, so they could talk about what he had on his tape. The other half hoped he would be too busy to show; he’d have to wait and see.

***

Gumball sighed, glancing at the unsteady stack of paper upon his desk. He really didn’t think it was a good idea to visit fionna, since he always lost track of time with her and he had to file multiple reports and visit had a meeting with the prince of the fruit kingdom to discuss a new trade regiment. However, the urgent tone in fionna’s voice swayed him and he sighed again.

“Sure. what time shall i drop by?’

“5 minutes, by PG!!”

The call ended abruptly after that and the candy prince was left staring at the receiver blankly before putting it down. He called Peppermint in and told her to clear his schedule for the rest of the afternoon. She frowned, but nodded. Gumball followed her out the door, dropping by the kitchens to pick up the cupcakes he’d made earlier. The adventurer always loved when he brought food over, and despite how distressed she seemed over the phone, Gumball thought today would be no exception. He didn’t even think twice when he placed a container of strawberries into his picnic basket before heading out to Monochromicorn.

***

The ride to Fionna's treehouse was a short one. As soon as Gumball’s feet touched down, Monochromicorn was off to see Cake and the Candy Prince was left on his own. With a small sigh, he opened the door to the tree house without knocking and climbed the ladder that led to the trap door into their living room. Throwing the thin door up and open and climbing up, he brushed off any nonexistent dust that may have accumulated on his outfit before casting his gave about the room for the adventuress that invited him over. Pink cheeks became even darker than their usual hue when his eyes landed on, not Fionna, but Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He quickly averted his eyes as the words the pale man had sung came rushing back to him and he scowled. With his eyes glaring holes in the floor, he didn’t see the vampire’s own pale cheeks flood with the colour that usually filled his stomach as he thought of, not his own words, but Gumball’s that he’d heard completely by accident.

After a moment of awkward silence, Marshall cleared his throat and spoke. “Hey Gumbutt. What are you doing here? Don’t you have some importing bullshit to attend to, being a high and mighty prince and all.” he asked, trying to force some of his normal snark into the words. The prince must not have noticed that they fell flat, because he immediately bristled and turned that heated gaze onto the vampiric male.

“For your information, Fionna asked me to be here. I always make time for my friend instead of pushing them all away like some nameless inconsiderate jerk i know.”

Marshall’s fake smirk was wiped clean off his face and a frown took it’s place. He didn’t believe that stuck up Prince had the nerve--!

“Excuse the hell out of me then.” he floated up from his resting place on Fionna’s couch, sneering. “Shame on me to interrupt your fucking playtime, Gumbutt. I guess i’ll fucking show myself the way out, since I'm such a problem.”

The prince realized a second too late that his he’d dealt a low blow as the vampire shoved past him, intending to slip through the window to leave before it could escalate to a full fledged fight. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately depending on who you asked, Fionna choose that moment to make an appearance with an armful of movies she’d been gathering in hers and cake’s shared bedroom.

“Hey guys! You made it! I was justing grabbing some movies from my room...The blonde adventuress paused in the doorway, glancing nervously between both of her guests who froze when they heard her voice. The tension surrounding them was impossible to ignore and she huffed, placing the movies on the nearby coffee table and her fists on her hips.

“Marshall, you can’t leave!! We haven't even gotten the first movie in the dvd player and PG brought snacks.”

Her words seemed to bring both boys out of whatever trance they were in and, exchanging glares, they moved over to Fiona's couch sat began to sit down on opposite sides. However, the adventuress had something different in mind and sat on the far right, forcing Marshall into the middle, right beside Gumball. The vampire king scoffed and turned his head, hoping to glob that neither saw the pink flush that crept along his neck. Thankfully neither did, as Fionna was busy looking through all the movies and Gumball--

If the Candy Prince was pink before, he’s practically maroon now, his thigh pressed along the length of Marshall’s, hyperaware of every little movement and breath of the vampire beside him without even looking at him.

Which Gumball was determined not to do.

“So fi,” Marshall began after a long moment of awkward silence. “Where’s everyone else?”

It was the human girl’s turn to blush now as she fidgeted uncertainly with the dvds in hand.

“Actually, i didn’t invite anyone else. It’s just us.” She was saying until her phone began ringing underneath the couch where it’d been kicked in a recent scuffle. She answered cheerily and remained silent, though a wide smile began blooming over her face. She slammed the receiver down when the call ended, thrusted the dvds at Marshall and grabbed her backpack.

“Actually it’s just you guys now. FP called. Now you can talk and stuff. Later!!” she called and dropped down the trapped door before either male could protest.

Oh boy. This was gonna be one looooooong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:
> 
> fights, feelings talk and probably gay shit.


	4. Something Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona's gone, and the boys are left to sort out their differences like the mature adults they are.
> 
>  
> 
> .....or in which, Gumball and Marshall are can't just talk like normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. Here it is. Some shit going down. Y'ready???????????????????????????????????????????????
> 
> unedited

As unprincely as the act may be, Bubba Gumball cursed his dear friend Fionna for placing him in such a situation. 

 

As it was, he was left alone in the adventuress treehouse with a certain vampire. Neither had spoken a work since Fionna’s sudden departure, unsure what to say to the other. As much as Marshall Lee enjoyed teasing the candy prince, he held his tongue in regards to the song he overheard. And Gumball, well, he had no idea that Marshall had even heard it to begin with.

 

Tense silence blanketed the room, only disrupted by the occasional shuffle of dvd cases as Marshall busied himself by looking through the films. For some reason, neither males debated actually leaving, and therefore Marshall decided to actually watch a film like they were supposed to. 

 

After a moment or two of searching, Marshall found what he deemed to be the perfect movie. He opened the case and floated to the tv waiting on the wall opposite the couch and inserted the disk into the awaiting player. 

 

He didn't even bother returning to the couch, choosing to steadfastly ignore the prince until Fionna returned and showed mercy on them. Truthfully, he could just fly out the window and go back home, but now that he'd found his favorite movie, he reasoned he could stay for a while, if only for this. A wicked grin spread wide on his pale cheeks as the title screen for his favorite movie.

 

“Saw? That seems like a rather bland name for a movie. What's it about?” Prince Gumball’s voice said in utter confusion, casting a sideways glance at his vampire companion for explanation. 

 

With an overdramatic huff, and red slit eyes not drifting from the screen, Marshall launched into a brief synopsis. 

 

“This wooden puppet thing on a tricycle kidnaps people to play 'games’ with them.”

 

That explanation, as poor and vague as it was, was enough to completely dissuade Gumball from watching. His regal features twisted into a expression of complete and utter disgust and he glared at marshall who looked completely engrossed in the movie as it actually began. He was floating above the couch, out of Gumball’s reach. The candy prince sighed, and decided to watch the movie as well, for lack of anything else to do. 

 

He quickly regretted the decision to stay as the movie progressively became more Gorey and violent. Disgusted, disturbed and not even half way through the movie, Gumball had to turn away. He glanced up at Marshall Lee to see the latter throughly enjoying the violence and murder displayed on Fionna's flat screen television. His eyes were black with thin red slits, which unnerved Gumball greatly, and he was smirking. 

 

Now Bubba Gumball couldn't even handle the death of a mere insect, much less sit and watch an hour long film of people being murdered all for some- some thing's pleasure, even if it all is for the sake of entertainment. Bubba was not entertained. He was absolutely disgusted that someone he knew, and even at one time in life considered a friend, could sit and find such sick pleasure in something so horrid. So, he stood and blocked the television with his body, glaring at Marshall all the while, ready to give the vampire a piece of his mind. 

 

“Move it gumbutt.” Marshall said flatly, eyes still slitted and borring through the pink candy prince. The latter shuddered at the gaze but remained in place.

 

“How can you be so-- so at peace and pleased watching such-- this-- this crime! This entire thing is glorifying murder and bloodshed and you sit here with a smirk?! Don't you value life at all, you monster?!?”

 

Marshall, with no other choice as the candy prince still wasn’t moving, used the remote to pause the movie and turned his attention to the pink male. 

 

“You expect me to feel bad about liking a movie? It’s a  _ movie _ , Gummy. A fake production with made for people’s entertainment. And I’m not allowed to enjoy it?” The vampire actually lowered himself to the ground and took the few steps to stand face to face with the pink man, slowly growing irritated. 

 

“My music is distateful, my movies are immoral and its obvious in how you act that my fucking presence is just a nuisance!! WHAT is your PROBLEM with me?! What the  _ hell  _ have I ever done to you to deserve this?! I don’t fucking understand!! I can’t even enjoy something wthout you throwing a fucking fit!! Why am I  _ just your problem _ ? What the fuck did I do to you?!!” Marshall shouted in his face, his breathing harsh and quick as he tried to calm himself. It was just so hard with this stupid fucking prince pushing his buttons. Marshall Lee had finally had enough.

 

“My problem? MY PROBLEM?!” Gumball shouted right back, never one to back down from a confrontation with the vampire. The anger within him made his normally pale pink face flush into a maroon hue. “You aren’t my fucking problem!! You’re just a problem in general!! You float around like you’re hot shit all the time and look down on people like you’re a king!! You’re NOT. The only reason you even HAVE the title of vampire king is because you killed the last one! You don’t  _ do  _ anything. You don’t even deserved to be called a king! You’re just a random vampire that managed to kill the last king a bunch of years ago!! Congratu-fucking-lations!! You’re STILL just a nameless face within your own kind. You’re no one to them, no one to Ooo and no one to me! The only reason I tolerate you is because of Fionna! If I didn’t value her friendship, I’d never bother with you.  _ Ever.  _ Your presence is a nuisance, and I loathe every second I spend in it!!” 

 

Bubba Gumball glared into the now normal eyes of Marshall Lee the vampire king after his long rant and almost thought he saw a tiny hint of sadness in those eyes. He immediatly brushed it off though.  _ This monster is incapable of such human feelings _ .

 

Marshall Lee was brought back to his right mind by Gumball’s words. His eyes returned to their normal shape, no longer black with red slit pupil. They were wide and unblinking as they stared at the male before him. Marshall’s mind was empty of any thoughts, playing the words over and over. He felt like a hollow shell, only capable of echoing the words shot at him with so much contempt.

 

“Fine. You’ll never have to see me again,” was all the vampire could manage to say before lifting back into the air and shooting out the window. He rushed back to his little cave home as fast as he could, holding back the steadily bubbling feelings until he reached he could let them all go in the comforting privacy of his own four walls.

* * *

 

Marshall Lee burst through his front door violently, the force of his entry almost knocking the thing of the hinges. He looked around his neat minimal living room with wild eyes before darting over to his couch. He ripped all the cushions and threw the whole thing at the television, which feel over with a crash and shattered. He ripped at the wallpaper and through every little thing he could find in the room: vases, decorations, gifts and nicknacks. In the kitchen, he pulled down every dish, which he didn’t even actually use, and hurled it at the wall like a frisbee. Cups, he threw on the ground. Silverware, he bent. Shifting into his giant bat form, he yanked the fridge and oven away from the walls and tossed crashed through the front door, throwing them at the stone walls of his cave. Shifting back and returning inside, he continued to trash his entire home and destroy every one of his possessions. His destructive rage only calmed when he turned to transform the last of his belongings to carnage; his axe bass, song book, and recording material.   

 

He grabbed the axe bass and lifted it above his head as if he were about to smash it to bits on the ground before all his rage suddenly left him and he crumpled to the ground, dropping the instrument. Marhsall lee curled up in the midst of the wreckage and, for the first time since he became a member of the undead, he actually cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this has been in the works for months and i cranked the last bit out at 3am so if there's any spelling errors im sorry. but here ya go.
> 
>  
> 
> i have no plans.


End file.
